Day 353: The Only Exception
by Neytah-chama
Summary: What happened the night after the 'perfect' sunset?  Songfic- The Only Exception by Paramore Rated T for implications of sex


**Day 353- The Only Exception**

**By Neytah-chama**

**Song: The Only Exception by Paramore**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or this song**

_When I was younger I saw_

_My Daddy cry and curse at the wind_

When I first came here, they didn't tell me much. They gave me this name, Xion, number XIV. They put me in this coat, and to me to kill the heartless. They told me it was the only at a chance of getting a heart. Kingdom Hearts, they called it. I didn't understand then.

_Broke his own heart and I watched_

_As he tried to reassemble it_

They say Vexen created me. He was always a stickler for rules. I wouldn't call him a father. Or a mother. They called me an 'it'. A puppet. Nothing of significance. In the beginning, I didn't know what to do. All I could do was keep fighting, so they wouldn't hurt me.

I remember the day they brought me to the round room. In the coat they gave me, they called me a name. It was the first time I'd heard it. I didn't question it. It was better than 'it', no. i. It's the name I want to be remembered by. Xion.

_And my Momma swore she would_

_Never let herself forget_

_And that was the day that I promised_

_I'd never sing of love if it does not exist_

Saix never accepted me. He still doesn't in the beginning it brought me down. Later, I didn't let it get to me. But it's still there. He won't care till the very end. Just a puppet. Not 'Poppet', like Xigbar called me. A useless, lifeless puppet. Nothing. It still hurts.

Then I met Roxas. I had been on a couple missions before. They had taught me how to fight. Everything I needed to get by. The mission with Roxas was different. He was just like me. New to this whole thing, unsure of it, but not questioning it. We were on the same boat. For once, I wanted to speak. I had finally found someone to talk to in this strange world I had fallen into.

_But Darling_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

I remember the first day I used the keyblade. Roxas took me up to the clock tower. Sea-salt ice cream. Salty, but sweet, too. The icing on the cake, as Roxas called it. That was the best day of my life. Even better than last night's sunset. I felt, for the first time, happy. I wish we could stay like this forever. But that's not going to happen.

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

Iknow what I must do. Riku gave me this time for a reason. I have made my decision. It would have been better to just leave last night, not to talk to him. I guess it was a false hope, he would understand, maybe come with me. He got angry. Upset. It scared me to see him like that. I was confused. Overwhelmed. Then he kissed me.

_Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul_

_That love never lasts_

It nearly knocked me off my feet. A swarm of emotions bubbling up inside of me. Unexplained. Overwhelming. These new feelings I had never felt before. He pulled me close, wrapping his arms around me. My mind was a flurry of sparks. I should have been panicking, yet, I was calm. It was magical.

_And we've got to find other ways_

_To make it alone and keep a straight face_

We fell onto the bed, him on top of me. I was no longer thinking, just letting it happen. His hands fumbled with my coat, slowly sliding it off. He slipped his tongue inside my mouth, setting off fireworks. I brushed my fingers through his hair succumbing to the warmth.

_And I've always lived like this_

_Keeping a comfortable distance_

I just happened. Our coats on the floor. His lips against mine. The rest of the world, and all the other worlds out there dissolved around us. Just me and him

It's morning. Nothing's changed. Same boring walls. Same dark scary outlook into the abyss of space out the window. And him. He's still asleep, breathing peacefully into my shoulder. I don't want to leave him.

_And up until now I had sworn to myself _

_That I'm content with loneliness _

I want to forget what I have to do, stay here in his arms forever. I know returning to Sora is the best thing to do. As happy as I feel right now, this is not where I belong.

I'm not sure what will happen when I return to Sora. It's kinda scary. I'll disappear. I'll never see anyone here again. They won't remember me, no matter how hard I want them to. It's probably for the best. Even if they forget, I won't. I'll disappear with these memories intact. These memories die with me.

'_coz none of it was ever worth the risk, well_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

I carefully untangle myself from him and the sheets. The room is cold, sending shivers up my spine. I pick my coat up off the floor and put it on, trying to bring back the warmth. My body slowly stops shivering, but it doesn't return the warmth to my heart. I'm tempted to crawl back under the covers, cozy in his arms. His hair falls unevenly across his face. He breathes deeply, making some of the hair flutter. I wonder what he's dreaming about. I wonder if, when he wakes up, he will even remember last night. Not that it matters. He will forget me soon enough.

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

I look out the window, into the depths of oblivion. The sky is dark and gloomy, with clouds for black dust floating around. And Kingdom Hearts. Everything I have worked for in my time here. Everything that I'm never going to achieve. They talk about how Kingdom Hearts is the only way for us to ever be somebody. Our only stab at ever having a heart. I hope that Axel can someday get a heart. I hope that for everyone, with the help of Kingdom Hearts or not.

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

I take one last glace at Roxas. I hope he'll be okay. I'm sure he will. I hope that he will join me. As Riku says, Roxas must return to Sora too. As I stare at him, a tear rolls down my cheek. I'll miss him. Everything that has happened between us comes rushing back. The afternoons at the clock tower, the missions together. There were the bad times, but none of them matter anymore. I love you, Roxas. You're the only exception.

_And I'm on my way to believin'_

**I finally finished this!**

**I hope it turned out okay, it was really hard and stressful and took a long time, but I hope everyone enjoys it.**

**Happy Thanksgiving, or whatever holiday it is when you happen to read this!**

**Reviews are appreciated.(seriously. PLEASE review)**

**Thank you for reading.**

**~neytah-chama**


End file.
